


Fitting In

by Ononymous



Category: Deltarune (Video Game), Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Gen, Pre-Deltarune, Transformation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-21
Updated: 2018-12-21
Packaged: 2019-09-24 05:22:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,008
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17094662
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ononymous/pseuds/Ononymous
Summary: "Kris, my child? Your father and I have a surprise for you. Gorey...?""Well, go on, open it!""See? Now you have horns of your own! Try it on.""Golly, Kris, those look so cool! Wish mine were red...""Now you don't have to be sad about feeling different. Isn't that nice?"Kris loved their family for doing it, but it didn't quell the feeling of standing out. Until one morning, it did.





	Fitting In

"Children?"

For the second time, the door was knocked, finally stirring the larger of the two still bodies in the room. He forced himself to sit up in bed as the door opened.

"Ah, Asriel. Please get ready, we do not want to be late for school."

"Okuuuaaaaawwwwww, Mom," said Asriel, scratching a newly budded horn as his response was hijacked by a yawn. With one child roused, Toriel approached the other.

"Kris, dear?" she asked, shaking the mound under the blanket. "It is time to get up." The mound quivered in compliance, and the smooth face of her youngest child presented itself, struggling to escape the bounds of sleep. "Ah, very good. I shall have breakfast while you get ready. Please hurry so you do not miss yours. Asriel, can you help Kris...?"

"Yeah yeah," said two furry fists rubbing drowsy eyes. Satisfied neither child would return to sleep, Toriel left the room. Kris copied their older brother's rituals to wake up properly, and by the time they'd finished a small bundle was dropped in their lap.

"There's your clothes, Kris. Can you put them on yourself? I wanna check Y-News quickly."

Asriel, having made this decision half way through dressing himself, walked over to the computer and logged on, his bare furry shoulders peeking above the chair. Kris examined the clothes Asriel had given them. It was a crumpled pile they had been wearing yesterday rather than new clothes from the wardrobe. Kris smiled. Asriel knew them well.

Among the green and yellow, there was an unexpected pinpoint of red. Investigating, Kris extracted their headband. For a moment they clasped a red plastic horn, feeling it while looking at the organic horns of their brother. Before doing anything else, they quietly slipped the headband on, and a nameless anxiety was quelled. They felt like they... belonged.

And that's when it happened.

The briefest sensation of a vice clamping on their head. The popping of their ears. A wave of itchiness cascading down their body towards their feet. They sneezed, something white erupting just between their eyes. A warmth quite unconnected with the room settling in their chest. And finally, a sensation of both pulling and pushing against where they sat on the bed. And then it was over.

Non-plussed, Kris examined their hands. They were now covered in white fur, with pointy claws pointing out of them. One of those fingers tried to poke around an ear, only to find it blocked by a brand new furry flap which swung around as their head moved. Clasping the white thing now in their field of vision, it felt like their nose. In experiment they booped themselves, and found it pleasantly ticklish. They reached up to where the plastic horn had been, and felt one of bone, and in turn felt their hand touching it. Tugging it moved their entire head, confirming its being firmly attached to them. Lifting their pyjama top, the fur had colonised their belly as well, and pulling off the blanket revealed large feet with fluffy toes, wiggling in curiosity. Lastly they craned their head behind them, seeing a small tail poking above their trousers, wiggling with no control from its owner.

_That's more like it._

Completely unperturbed, Kris got dressed in earnest, slipping on their clothes without trouble, including threading their tail through the deliberate hole. But something was off. Their jumper felt very tight. Just as they thought this, Asriel's headless body returned from his online reconnaissance, before the missing head emerged from his own jumper. The look on his face agreed with Kris' assessment.

"Oh golly, I'm sorry Kris, I got you an old jumper, that's too small. Hang on, let me get you one of mine."

It didn't quite fit, for it was still slightly too large, but it was much more comfortable than the first one. Both children dressed, they raced each other downstairs into the kitchen, where a large pink apron greeted them.

"Howdy!" said Asgore happily, emptying the contents of the frying pan he held onto a plate in the middle of the table. "Just in time you two, I was about to close up shop for the day. Here you go, Kris - golly, your horns are looking mighty sturdy - and here you are, Asriel - no, no eggs, don't worry - tuck in!"

The two monsters obeyed, silently enjoying the tender care put into their breakfast, and the affection coming from their parents making minor chitchat about household issues neither child cared about.

"Asriel," reproached Toriel, "you did not brush your ears again. Look how matted the tips are."

"Aw, mom-" began Asriel, but Toriel had already seized the offending ear and began brushing it fiercely, her son wincing in discomfort at the brusque technique. By the time she had finished all passive basking in the tranquility of the morning had been overthrown by a look of outright mutiny.

"Now then, Kris..." her eyes narrowed in close examination. "No, your ears are perfect. You must have used the shampoo properly in bath time last night. How clever!" The undetected look of disgust from Asriel was filled with affection.

"Tori, you'd better get going," said Asgore, "I'll clean up here before heading to the shop."

"Thank you, Gorey. Children, you have your schoolbags?" They did. "Good. Now Kris, I think you are getting too large for Asriel to carry you. Would it be alright if you just held hands on the way to school?"

Kris nodded wildly. Ten minutes later, all three of them were on the street, enjoying the fine spring weather, and greeting fellow early risers as they went hither and thither.

"Mornin' folks!"

"Good morning, Mister Drake."

"May the Angel guide you, Children!"

"Thank you, Father."

"Hullo, Douglas!"

"Hi, Mister Felidinx."

Everyone noticing the tall stature of Toriel obviously paid most attention to her, but the two children following in her wake were not neglected with their own hails. Everyone gave them a polite greeting, then returned to their own business, everything was normal, nothing stood out. Just how Kris liked it. All the while the supporting hand of their brother helped guide them, while not assuming they were helpless.

"Here we are," said Toriel at last, the stately brick edifice of the school standing before them. "Now remember children, I have some paperwork to attend to after class today. You may go to the park to play with your friends if the weather is fine, but if it rains your father knows to come and pick you up. Have a good day, you two."

"Thanks, Mom." Asriel stood on tip toes to nuzzle noses with his mother and receive her hug, before a distant call of "Azzy!" gave him the cover to break off and trot over to an excited looking cat and to proceed to class. Once again Kris copied their brother, and felt the reassuring tickle as their muzzle made contact with Toriel's, the large but gentle hands on their back confirming their bond.

* * *

Morning class was a blur, mostly seeing the shell of Mister Boom as he copied the notes on maths and science from the textbook onto the board, the teacher's computer growing ever dustier from neglect. Lunch came and went in a flash, and then Kris' class was out on the tarmac for recess. As usual, Berdly was being assertive. Passive-aggressively assertive. It was quite the accomplishment.

"I'm just saying guys," he humbly bragged, "that my magic could shoot the farthest out of all of you."

"Dude, that's easy to say here," said Monsterkid, "since we're not allowed to use magic at school."

"Well I believe him," said Noelle, uncharacteristically speaking up during the boys' usual bravado, "remember when he blew that ball out of the tree?"

"Nah," said Snowdrake, "that was just a gust of wind. You can claim anything when the rules say you ain't allowed to prove it-"

Berdly's wing got uncomfortably close to Snowdrake's beak. Wisps of cyan were spinning among the feathers, and all the children got close to examine them closely, feeling a stiff breeze with no obvious source. The one exception was a purple lizard, continuing to sit at the edge of the playground in a frilly dress which didn't suit her. With his audience captive, Berdly span with unexpected grace, and at the peak of his pirouette the bundle of cyan escaped his grasp, soaring through the air before falling and landing near the trees by the boundary fence and gradually dissipating.

"Top that," he demanded.

All the children looked surprised that Berdly had put his money where his mouth was. But they weren't intimidated. Without another word a snowball which could not have formed in this weather escaped another wing, following a similar arc and landing just shy of where the windball had landed.

"Darn," said Snowdrake, "I need to practice more."

His failure didn't dissuade the others. Monsterkid conjured what looked like a waterballoon balanced on his tail, which was then catapulted in the same direction. It actually got farther than Berdly's throw, but then bounced off the fence and landed with a splash behind the melting snowball.

"Aw, that doesn't count, the fence got in the way!"

Noelle stood up to pitch, a small holly wreath spinning in her hand. However she looked more nervous than usual, the pressure of breaking rules undermining her intent, and when she did screw up her courage to throw, it barely made halfway. If anything she looked relieved for having completed the illicit act.

"Yo, Kris," said Monsterkid, "don't you Dreemurrs have good magic? You give it a try next."

Kris hadn't expected to participate, but did not shy away. They stood where the previous pitchers had, thinking hard about conversations between Toriel and Asriel. _Feel the magic. The warmth. Let it flow, but guide it. Into your hand..._

A gaggle of "Ooohs" filled the air as a flickering light briefly caught Kris' attention. A ball of flames rested in their furry hand, ready and eager to obey their command.

_Go!_

With not as much posturing as the previous throwers, the ball left their hand, soaring much higher than the previous ones. It cleared the fence without trouble and bounced into the middle of the road beyond, before quickly extinguishing itself.

"Woah, that was so cool!"

"Your magic's really good, Kris!"

"...your posture could use some work."

Winning the challenge felt good. But more importantly, it felt fun. Everyone talking about how they felt and what they could do to improve. And then...

"Hoi!"

Temmie had squeezed her way past the small crowd to assume the position.

"Tem thro... Reely hArd!"

In her tiny paw a murky blue egg materialised. Berdly watched the dumpy looking manifestation of magic with mild disdain, sure that he could at least hold on to second place.

"Srs bizness move: Temmie ThrO!"

There was even less wind up than with Kris. A mere flick of her paw. The egg zoomed through the air. Higher and higher. It wasn't slowing down. It was about at the edge of Hometown before they lost visible sight of it. Then a small hole was punched through a cloud.

"...okay, Temmie wins."

"Yeah." There was no objection.

* * *

Afternoon class was just as fast as the morning, even though Mister Boom was a much more avid educator when it came to history and literature, and the bell rang before Kris even knew it. There would be no chance to engage in round two of long distance pitching however, for as Toriel had feared the weather turned foul. Kris stood with their classmates as one by one their parents collected them, umbrellas and the occasional spell shielding them from the rain. Soon only Noelle remained alongside them, but not for long.

"Kris!"

Asriel detached himself from his cat friend, who left the school with his own mother, and raised a hand ready to receive a high five. Kris obliged, the sound not as loud as one would think, owing to the cushioning of the fur.

"Rain, huh? Well, just as good we're not out in that, Mom would make us take another bath. Gotta wait on Dad, I guess."

"Well I can give you two a lift."

"Daddy!" Noelle leapt into the lanky figure of her father, glad to have a home comfort after a day of separation from the familiar.

"Oh, howdy Mister Holiday," said Asriel. "You sure that's okay? You know how our mom is with plans."

"Yeah yeah," said Rudy, ears swatting against his antlers, "but time spent here is time spent not playing that new Dragon Blazers game, right? Don't worry, I'll text yer dad, he'll be cool with it. More time to water those flowers."

Fait accompli proclaimed, the four of them bundled into Rudy's small car, reindeer in the front and goats in the back. It didn't take long for Noelle to crack and spill the beans about the magic-off at recess.

"Noelle," said Rudy, eyes narrowing, "I'm disappointed in you."

Her ears drooped, trying to imitate Asriel and Kris'. "I know, Daddy, I'm sorry."

"Yes... You should have thrown it with all your power!"

"Huh?! B-but the rules say we shouldn't have done it at all."

Rudy shrugged. "Well yeah, but there's another rule, way more important."

"What's that, Mister Holiday?" asked Asriel.

"If you're breakin' rules, do it properly!" He laughed at the puzzled look the three children gave him. "Yeah yeah, ya shouldn't have done it, but when you decide to do something, commit to it, dangit! No half-assing things, sweetie, okay?"

Noelle continued to look puzzled, but the concept she wasn't going to get in trouble for this steered her through. "Okay. Thanks, Daddy. You're the best!"

He scratched his moustache. "I know I am."

From that non-remonstrance, the small talk quickly moved on to burgeoning signs of adulthood.

"Yeah, those are some sturdy horns, Kris," said Rudy approvingly, "might even be larger than Asgore's when all is said and done."

"Really?" Asriel mock-pouted over to Kris. "I'm so jealous of you."

"Wouldn't be so hasty, kid," said Rudy, tapping an antler. "These ain't all fun and games. Did you enjoy the headaches when they came in?"

"...no." Kris found they couldn't relate.

"Well there ya go, Az. Plus, when they're full size, either give up on jumpers like those and stick to jackets and shirts, or develop the spatial awareness of a bat with a radar kit."

"Huh? But Dad wears those Christmas jumpers you send him every year."

"Well he went for option two, didn't he? That's something honed through years of practice. I got some photos of him in college where it looked like he was headless! Ha ha. Noelle dear," he gestured at her own small buds, "you're lucky to avoid these problems. You'll probably take after your mother. Ahhh, but life ain't all fun and games."

"It's not, Daddy? Why?"

"Because you don't need games to have fun!" The children laughed. Kris' tail wiggled in amusement. "Welp, here we are, you two. Got a key?"

"Yes we do. Thanks for the lift, Mister Holiday!"

"I told you before Asriel, call me Rudy."

"But, um..." he hesitated, but only for a moment. "Wouldn't that be _rude_?"

The reindeer were completely silent. "You're more like your mother than you think. Better watch out."

To cover the distance from Rudy's car to their house, Kris allowed Asriel to try out the rain blocking spell their father had taught him last week. It wasn't perfect, but watching a few of the raindrops burst into steam was quite the sight. They waved at the Holidays one last time before heading inside.

"Okay, Kris, homework first."

Kris knew better than to tangle with their mother on academic issues, so soon the cheaply photocopied maths worksheet Mister Boom had given them was on the table, and they were slowly working through it. At about the halfway mark, a large hand tussled their hair.

"Hey there Kris," said Asgore, "Funny how your horns stand out among your hair like that. Gosh, I remember how my Grandpa couldn't see mine for a month. Never could tell yellow and white apart..."

Kris flashed a fanged smile up at their father before continuing their homework. When it was done, and after patiently waiting on Asriel's more involved homework, the two sat on the living room carpet, dramatic music and crashes and bangs blaring from the television.

"Come on Kris, that move's overpowered! Try something else!"

But they refused. Why not use the move that always wins? The wily music of the first stage reassured them this was the right move. Fortunately Asriel's overspecialised skill with his fighter of choice made it a pretty even fight. They were still tied when Toriel came home.

"Hi Mom! That sure took a long time."

"Yes, my child," said Toriel, "but... Hmm..."

"What is it?"

"Could you stand up a moment, please? Kris, you as well." They obeyed. Toriel clutched her chest and her eyes became overbright.

"What is it?" repeated Asriel.

"Oh, it's just..." she rubbed a tear from her eye. "You are both growing up so fast. You will be so big and strong, and I am full of pride for you."

Just past the age where this would have been second nature for him to do, it was no surprise Asriel let Kris leap forward into her arms, nuzzling affectionately once more, everything as it was supposed to be.

"My children... my perfect children... oh Kris..."

It all felt perfect.

"Kris?"

Didn't it?

"Kris, dear? It is time to get up."

* * *

Kris' eyes opened. They were in bed. A large hand shook them softly.

"Ah, very good," said Toriel "I have to go in early to conduct an interview. Please make sure you get breakfast from your father and then head straight to school. Asriel, can you...?"

"Yeah, yeah," he yawned.

While Toriel left, Kris felt... out of place. They looked at their hands. Not a strand of hair of any colour, let alone white. No claws. No white distraction between their eyes. Their ears were small and unflexing and... they stood out. A messy bundle landed on their lap.

"Gonna check Y-News a sec, okay?" Asriel went to his computer.

Kris rummaged through the bundle. There it was, the headband. They jammed it on, and felt a moment's relief.

And then nothing happened.

The headband pressed lightly against their head, but gave no sign it would ever do anything beyond that. That nameless anxiety, quelled by what they now understood had been a dream, was now running rampant.

"You okay, Kris?" Asriel looked concerned. "We're gonna be late. You need help?"

Kris shook their head. Soon the untidy clothes Asriel had thoughtfully tossed to them were donned, fitting perfectly, and both of them were in the kitchen having breakfast.

"Yes yes, no eggs, Asriel," said Asgore.

"Hey Dad," asked Asriel, "what's the name of that teacher Mom's interviewing?"

"Hmm, let me see... I'm not sure. Alfonse or Alfred or something. All I know is they'll teach senior students, so you should meet them in a few years, Asriel."

"Oh, okay."

Kris didn't eat much breakfast. When neither monster was looking they kept squeezing their headband tighter on their head, hoping against hope to rekindle what they had felt was so real. To no avail.

"Now then, it's time you two were off to school. Got your bags?" They nodded. "Good. I shall see you tonight."

"Okay Dad," said Asriel. He stood on tiptoes for an affectionate nuzzle. Then Kris stepped forward... and received a hug. It was full of love and well meaning and it was warm and comfortable... and it was different. And then the two were outside.

"Want a ride?" asked Asriel. "Make sure we aren't late?"

Kris remained silent, and just obediently climbed their brother's shoulders. Carried. Like they were frail. Helpless.

"Hallo, kids!"

"Hey, Mister Drake."

"Work hard at school, you two."

"Will do, Father Alvin!"

"Good to see ya, Douglas!"

"Thanks, Mister Felidinx."

Every greeting, the greeter didn't ignore Kris. They looked at the figure on Asriel's shoulders, for ignoring them was rude. But that social obligation fulfilled, they immediately switched back to Asriel. No need to look at the different one more than necessary. Mister Felidinx was the opposite, he looked nonstop. Kris knew. They stood out. They always would. Most people were just being polite. Kris believed that regardless of what they told him. Or what reality actually was.

"We're here, Kris. Don't forget to, um, put the headband away, okay? You know the rules about dressing up at school."

Nodding mutely, they pulled the headband off, mildly surprised at how hard it felt to do. Soon it was safely in their locker, and another perfunctory maths lesson came and went. Lunch provided no solace, the delicious sandwiches Toriel had made before waking them that morning doing nothing to put Kris' mind at ease. And now it was recess. They among their classmates, watching an illicit magic contest between them, but not joining in. Not able to join in.They weren't ignored, but weren't paid attention to either. They continued to look at the others playing their games, missing the girl in the hated frilly dress, and then back to class. To a bundle of names that meant nothing to the children, but their teacher had a knack for putting in humiliating circumstances, like he'd witnessed them doing it.

"An' then ol' Scaleywag, after it grew back, Scaleywag the Stumpy went up to the king an' said... Yes, young Dreemurr?"

Everyone looked over at their raised hand.

"C'mon, Kris, what is it? Another bathroom break?" They nodded slowly. "Wa ha ha! All that water and ya can't even hold it all. Alright, kiddo, but don't dawdle!"

They nodded again at Gerson, and left the classroom. They did not dawdle, but they didn't actually go to the bathroom. Instead They went to their locker, and retrieved the headband. Trying it in the corridor seemed a bad idea, in case a teacher came, and the bathroom was too far away. There, that door at the end of the hallway, that would work.

The room was dark, save a patch of sun illuminating a square of tiled floor from a tiny window at the back. Kris had never seen anyone come in, so it should be fine. They sat against the wall, and put on the headband. Nothing. They pulled tight, desperate to tap into whatever power might be there. It started to hurt, but they ignored it. They also ignored other strange feelings about the room, focusing on the complete contentment they had almost forgotten, desperate not to lose it.

"Come on..." they said. "Please..." They called out...

But nothing came.

They relaxed their grip and pulled off the headband, though the impression it had left lingered tauntingly. It had been a dream, simple as that. This headband didn't hide that they were different from everyone. No matter how hard they tried, they'd stand out. They'd never fit in. They'd never truly belong. Everyone tried, and they were mostly nice, but it wouldn't be as effortless as their family made it appear. Regardless of what everyone else said or even thought, Kris knew they were different.

The headband, thrown haphazardly and landing in the one lit spot in the room, given an opportunity to bleach in the sun, made little noise, as its owner grew determined to deal with their differentness in their own way. The door opened, and the headband's owner cast a forlorn silhouette from the corridor lights before it closed on this chapter of their life. It was now like a crown. A crown for a kingdom with no subjects.

It was alone.

* * *

_"Remember when you were little… You asked when your horns were going to grow in? So we bought you that headband with the little red horns on it? Oh, you wore it for months and months! Whatever happened to it?"_

**Author's Note:**

> Woo, first Delta Rune story!
> 
> Let me know what you think, and thanks for reading!


End file.
